His Butler, Hungry
by inaramoba
Summary: What happened after Ciel and Sebastian left London? How is their contract holding up and how will it hold up after a young girl entices Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1:His Butler, Hungry

Life for Ciel and Sebastian got complicated after Ciel became a demon and Sebastian was stuck to serve him forever. Ciel and Sebastian had always had a kindling love for each other, Ciel had the perfect seductive butler and Sebastian had the perfect tortured soul to devour. But their relationship halted when Ciel no longer had a soul. Ciel and Sebastian 10 years later still looking as young and charming as they did before had taken up a new estate in southern France for there were many tortured souls there from the rule of the absolute monarchs. There was a whole new staff of servant assassins. Sebastian would go fetch people that needed favors and Ciel would get first go at their souls, leaving the scraps for Sebastian. This would have been a nice calm time if not for Sebastians growing hunger. You see, he had waited patiently for Ciel's soul, not eating until he had it and then he didn't get it.

One day Sebastian was out getting another person to form a contract with Ciel. He walked the awful streets of the poor side of France and came upon a young boy and a young girl. The girl seemed to be about 16 years old and her little brother looked to be about Ciel's age. They were sitting together, huddled, their skin loose on their bones. Sebastian caught a similar scent, they were children like Ciel, they gave off the scent of ones who have lost someone very dear in their life and were looking for their way to crawl out of their filthy hole to enact revenge. _Two delicious souls for the price of one_, thought Sebastian.

"Excuse me, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive estate, my master is very kind and would love to take you into his estate and give you proper meals, you look very hungry."

The girl looked up and Sebastian caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes, he wanted her, even more than he wanted Ciel. "Thank you very much, it's a blessing. Come on brother, we are going to get some food now." They could barely stand so Sebastian swooped both of them off their feet and carried them. "You are so very kind." The girl then rested on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian demon sprinted to the Phantomhive estate.


	2. Chapter 2 :His Butler, In Love?

This is my first real real fanfiction and there is no better way than to start out with Black Butler. I worn there are spoilers for those who haven't watch 1 and 2. Content is rated M for violence and sexual content. This hasn't been edited, I literally write then post. Otherwise, adventure into what Sebastian wants after BB2 and see how hungry he really gets. I do not own BB.

Sebastian had found two tormented souls ready and waiting to be devoured and was bring them to the Phantomhive estate in France for his young master. They had fallen asleep on Sebastian's shoulders shortly after Sebastian had picked them up meaning they would not be able to talk to the former earl until the morning. Sebastian came upon the estate, a replica of the original Phantomhive estate of course. Sebastian set the two malnourished young adults in guest rooms and went to go prepare the young masters evening tea.

"This evening sir we have your favorite, Earl Grey tea, and a moist German chocolate cake." Sebastian sets the tea and cake in front of Ciel and then continues, "I found two souls tonight."

"It's about time, I can now have a full soul and there will be a whole soul left over for you."

"How kind of you to think of me young master, I will tell them in the morning that you would like to see them. They are resting now, they are quite malnourished."

"See to it that they have the best Phantomhive hospitality Sebastian. We want them to be very well take care of before we make a deal."

"Of course." Sebastian replies, his mind wandering off to think about the young girl, knowing her soul would be his, he had to have it.

"That is all Sebastian." Ciel resumes whatever business he is working and Sebastian bows and leaves.

Sebastian starts making his way downstairs to dismiss the servants when he finds the girl searching the halls with a lost expression. "Are you lost my lady?"

She speaks and her voice is so delicate, "Oh, I was looking for you Sebastian. I...I just wanted to thank you for finding me and my brother, we've been through a lot."

"There are no need for thanks, what kind of butler would I be if I did not follow my orders to find young people to help."

"Yes, I guess so…" She looks disappointed and Sebastian grows troubled by feeling almost sad for her. _You are a Demon,_ Sebastian tells himself, _all you crave is her soul, _but he can't keep away the fact that he is lying to himself a little.

"Would you like a cup of tea, I can make you a soothing camomile to help you sleep." Sebastian offers his hand to escort the young lady to the kitchen and the girl takes it.

"That would be very kind."

Sebastian takes the young lady to the kitchen where the three servants, Simon, Clarrisse, and Francis, are causing trouble.

"Oh good, you are all in one place, you are dismissed for the evening. Clarrisse, if you would attend to the young master tonight I have our guest to attend to. Sebastian sees the young girl blushing out of the corner of his eye and grins on the inside. The servants leave and Sebastian and the girl are finally alone.

Sebastian grabs an ornate tea set and works his magic producing a perfect glass of camomile tea. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I have no name. It was lost along with the death of my family." The girl looks down at her tea as if her name is somewhere in the tan liquid.

"What would you like to be called then my lady?"

"I guess I have always liked the name Fay."

"Then Fay it shall be, it is of greatest pleasure to meet you Fay, and I Sebastian Michaelis will be treating you and your brother with the best Phantomhive hospitality." Sebastian takes Fay's hand and continues, "Now you should be getting to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow, you will be meeting the young master for a little business arrangement so to say. I will guide you to your room." Sebastian sweeps Fay off her feet and takes her and the cup of tea to her guest bedroom door. "Here you are." Sebastian concludes his hands still lingering on the young lady.

"I think that my time here at the phantomhive estate will be wonderful." Fay smiles up at Sebastian and Sebastian is sent over the edge with lust. He pushes Fay against her bedroom door and smothers her lips with his own, exploring her wanting mouth with his tongue.

Sebastian then pulls away and whispers into Fay's ear, "Now when the young master proposes to have you make a contract with him or me, choose me." Sebastian composes himself. "I will be here to wake you in the morning, my lady, I bid you goodnight."

Fay slips into her room and shuts the door behind her quickly, sweet memories of Sebastians kiss float across her mind as she makes her way to bed and falls into a deep dreamy sleep.

"Sebastian, which one of them do you want?" Ciel asks as Sebastian is dressing him for bed. Damn maid forgot to listen to the last bit of Sebastians orders earlier.

"I think it should be their choice young master," Sebastian says with a slight grin.

"Of course, that would make it fair, they both smell as good as the other, we will let them decide. You are dismissed Sebastian."

"Thank you young master."

Sebastian went down the hall and stopped at Fay's door, barely keeping himself away he walks past, he would have her all to himself soon.


End file.
